Clara and the newsies
by kpxfiles
Summary: yay i finally updates please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: well this is a story about a rich girl finding out about the live of the  
  
newsies. No Clara is not me she's just a character I made up.  
  
  
  
"Miss, please try to stay with me there are a lot of people here" huffed a very plump women." I'll try, Ruth" Smiles the young Brunet who's name was Clara. Clara was no ordinary girl she was the daughter of a rich businessman. She and her nanny occasionally took trips to the city, far away from her suburban surroundings. Her father didn't approve of this, but he knew that she loved these trips so he never said anything. Clara's mother passed away when she was very young. Her father never talked about her mother, it hurt him to talk about it. So Clara never asked. Ruth was the only mother she has ever known, she took care of her after her mother died.  
  
"Get yeah paper, Extra, Extra read all about it baby born with two heads" yelled a small boy with golden brown hair.  
  
"Ruth, may I buy a paper" Asked Clara anxiously.  
  
"What for, you know your father gets one every morning".  
  
"I know, but that boy looks like he needs the money" Clara asked with puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright alright I guess it couldn't hurt, your just like you mother always trying to do good deeds"  
  
" Really I'm like my mother" Clara asked.  
  
"Of course, your mother was a kind soul".  
  
Clara went over to the small boy "hiya miss, buy a paper" the little asked with a smile. "Sure why not, what's you name" asked Clara  
  
"Les, what's yours" Clara handed him a dime  
  
"Clara" les gives Clara her paper. "Aren't you kind of young to be working"  
  
" I suppose, well it was nice meeting you and thanks for the dime " less walks away but doesn't see the carriage coming and gets hit.  
  
Clara runs over to les "are you alright".  
  
"I think my legs broken"  
  
Clara waves Ruth over "Ruth please calls a cab, I think we better take him home".  
  
"I don't think you father will like that" Ruth says but calls a cab anyway. Clara carries les into the cab and they head for home. Ruth and Clara manage to get les into a guest room. "Ruth please call Dr. Roberts"  
  
"Yes, miss"  
  
"Les are you alright," asked Clara anxiously  
  
"My papers, I forgot my papers, my fathers going to be mad"  
  
(Chuckles)" Don't worry I'll pay for all the papers"  
  
"You're a nice lady Clara"  
  
"Why thank you, I think I better call your father"  
  
"We don't have a phone"  
  
"Oh, well if you tell me your address I could go over and give him the money and tell him that you'll be staying at my house, until you get better"  
  
"Alright, it's 345 Manhattan blvd., it's a red building"  
  
"Alright" Clara says writing down the address.  
  
"Miss, the doctor is here" Ruth whispered  
  
Clara walks into the hallway and closes the door  
  
"I hope the boy will be alright," Ruth says with teary eyes  
  
"I'm sure he will," Clara says hugging Ruth. Dr. Roberts comes out. "Well it's a sprained ankle, luckily that carriage wasn't going that fast. Just let him rest"  
  
Clara shakes his "thank you doctor"  
  
Clara and Dr. Roberts walk down the stairs "know Clara I'm wondering where you found the boy, I don't remember you having a brother"  
  
"Oh, I was buying a paper from him and he got hit, I wasn't going to leave him in the streets" Clara opens the door  
  
"I guess not, but keep an eye on him, and tell your father I said hi"  
  
"Alright I will" Clara closes the door and goes upstairs  
  
"What did the doctor say" les asked with tears in his eyes "am I going to die"  
  
Clara comes over to his bed and fluffs his pillow "don't be silly, you just have a sprained ankle"  
  
"Oh" relieved  
  
"Well I'm going over your house right know, okay" clara tells him with a smile  
  
"Okay" Les says with sleepy eyes. Clara hurries into her coat and tells her driver the address. She notices the change in scene from the beautiful suburban setting to a ghetto area. The driver stops at a red building. "Well this is it miss" the driver tells Clara "should I wait here. "Yes, thank you". Clara gets out of the cab and walks to the door. She can hear a lot of yelling inside. She slowly knocks on the door "who is it" somebody yells and yanks the door open "can I help you" asks a tall guy with curly hair  
  
"Yes are you lesses brother"  
  
"Yes, do you know where les is"? the guy shouts  
  
"Can I come in"?  
  
"No tell me where les is". A girl about Clara's age walks over and shoves David away  
  
"Yes come in"looks at Clara's beautiful clothes then at hers "would you care to sit down  
  
"Yes" Clara sits at the nearest chair. She looks around and sees that the guy at the door has already sat down and next to him sat a handsome guy with a cowboy hat. She also notices a man and a women who where very old. Clara automatically knew that they where lesses parents. "Hello I'm Clara" extends a hand to the man and the women. They shake it. "Do you know where our son is?" the mother asks with tears in her eyes  
  
"Yes, he's at my house" everybody looks at her with a puzzled look "he got hit by a carriage, but he's alright"  
  
"Is he hurt"? whispers the mom  
  
"He has a sprained ankle and the doctors say he will be alright"  
  
"Thank heaven" relieved  
  
"I was wondering if he can stay at my home for a while, until he gets well"  
  
"Absolutely not" Yells the mother  
  
"Darling think about lesses health, he'll be better off at her home" says the father  
  
"Yeah mother" chimes in the sister  
  
"Well I guess until he gets better, but you better treat him right or I'll poke those pretty little eyes of your out"  
  
Clara laughs "alright"  
  
"Only one problem" says the dad  
  
"Who is going to sell Lesses papers, where barely making ends meet"  
  
Clara remembers the money and hands it to the dad  
  
The father looks suprised "What's this"?  
  
"Oh this is for lesses papers today, is it enough"  
  
"We can't take this"  
  
"Please do"  
  
Looks at the money and decides to take it  
  
"Sorry I over reacted at the door," the guy says extending his hand  
  
Clara shakes it " it's okay, I didn't catch you name"  
  
"Oh it's David and this is my friend Jack" David points at the handsome guy next to him  
  
"Hi" spits in his hand and extends it  
  
"Ummmm" looks in her purse for a hankie, finds it and shakes his hand  
  
Jack gives Clara a weird look then laughs  
  
"And yours" Clara looks at the girl  
  
"Oh Sarah"  
  
"That's a pretty name, I was thinking maybe I could sell lesse papers for him"  
  
Everybody looks at her "what"  
  
"I think I can, since you don't seem to like charity, I'll work"  
  
"Miss you don't have to do that, David can just sell more papers"  
  
"And I can help Davey" jack says with a smile  
  
"But I want to"  
  
"No offense but you don't know how to sell papers" Jack tells Clara  
  
"I could learn, you could teach me"  
  
the father interrupts Clara before she could say more "it's okay Miss, David will sell his papers"  
  
"Well I guess I should be going" Clara heads for the door with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
  
  
A/n: please review this story. I need to know if it sucks or not. I know it sucks. Please tell me what's wrong with it, so I can make it better. 


	2. Part 2

A/N: I got some great tips on how to write my story better, so read and review.  
  
Morning  
  
"One hundred papers, Weasel" Jack yelled to a plump man through the barred window. "How many times do I have to tell you its Wiesel" Mr. Wiesel corrected Jack.  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. Weasel" Jack smirked.  
  
Mr. Wiesel rolled his eyes. "One hundred papers to the wise guy" Mr. Wiesel yelled to Maurice, a tall lanky guy with a mustache. Maurice handed Jack the papers.  
  
"Hey Jack, have you read the headlines" Racetrack asked smoking a cigar.  
  
"I'm going to" Jack smirked, sitting down next to Racetrack.  
  
"Twenty papers sir" a girlish voice told Mr. Wiesel. Jack looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. He stared at the owner in disbelief. It was Clara the girl from last night.  
  
"Twenty papers to the girl" Mr. Wiesel called. Maurice smiled at Clara and made a smooch sound. Clara ignored him and took the papers. Jack got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"You" Jack yelled smiling "Little rich girl come to help" he smirked.  
  
"Rich girl" Racetrack yelled. The other newsies turned and faced Clara. Clara could feel her face turn all red. She ignored Jack and the other newsies and walked towards the streets. Jack put his hand out in front of her. Clara glared at Jack. Jack glared back at her.  
  
"Can you move your hand" Clara snarled.  
  
"No, I thought I told you last night you don't know the first thing about selling papers" Jack smirked still holding his hand out in front of her.  
  
"Like I told you last night I can learn," Clara snorted.  
  
"Learn huh, hear that boys she can learn to become a newsie" Jack smirked. All the newsies started laughing.  
  
"Go back where you came from rich girl" Racetrack exclaimed. All the newsies yelled at Clara to leave.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on ………" David stopped short at the site of Clara.  
  
"I thought we told you last night, we don't need your charity" David yelled angrily.  
  
Clara ignored all the remarks and pushed aside Jack's hand. She came here to sell papers, and she was going to do exactly that. Inside she felt scared and lonely. She didn't know the first thing of becoming a newsie. All her life she had lived in the suburbs, far away from the dirty city.  
  
"Hey wait up," Jack yelled running after her. Clara ignored Jack and walked faster. He grabbed her arm. "You don't scare easy do you" Jack smirked.  
  
"If your not going to help me leave me alone" Clara responded pulling away from Jack's grasp.  
  
"Well I was going to, but I won't with that attitude" Jack remarked glancing over at Clara. Clara knew she needed Jack's help, but could she trust him. She turned towards Jack.  
  
"What's in it for you" Clara asked.  
  
"The decency of knowing that I helped my friend les" Jack informed her. Clara thought about it for a minute. Could she trust Jack? He seemed like a decent guy.  
  
"Well" Jack asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess" Clara grinned.  
  
"Jack, why are you helping her" David yelled.  
  
"Yeah Jack why you helping that rich girl" Racetrack asked curious.  
  
"Cause I want to" Jack yelled.  
  
"So how do I sell paper's" Clara asked.  
  
"I think we first need to introduce you to the newsies" Jack informed her. "Okay my names Jack" he spit into to his hand and extended it to her. She stared at him.  
  
"My names Clara" Clara told him, still staring at his hand.  
  
"What's the matter with you" he asked.  
  
"That's gross" Clara exclaimed. She could hear the newsies laugh.  
  
"Okay you already know Davey from last night" Jack grinned. David looked at Jack in disbelief and walked away. "Guy in the glasses is specs," Jack said pointing to a handsome guy in an old derby hat. Specs nodded a hello. Jack pulled a guy forward "This is Mush". Clara blushed; she had never seen a guy without his shirt on. He had such a great body that Clara couldn't help but stare. "Hi" he greeted her, then grabbed her hand and kissed it. Clara's face began to turn beet red. The newsies all yelled with excitement. He gave her a wink before heading to the back. "Over there is Racetrack" Jack pointed to the guy who kept calling her rich girl. Racetrack ignored the introduction. "Race is that anyway to treat a lady" Jack remarked. Racetrack put down his paper and got up from where he was sitting. He slowly made his way towards Jack and Clara. "Hi" He forced himself to say. "Hi" Clara greeted him with a smile. "Jack can I talk to you for a sec" Race asked glaring at Clara. "Sure Race, Okay everybody else introduce yourself," Jack said following Race faraway from the newsies. "I have a bad feeling about this" Racetrack remarked. Jack stared at him "What can she do that would make you have a bad feeling, like you said she's just a rich girl" Jack assured him. "Still, she can mess things up, she probably doesn't even know what a newsie is" Racetrack snapped. "Race, don't worry about it" Jack assured him. They walked back to the Clara and the newsies to find that all the newsies seemed to have become fond of Clara. "Do you live in a house" Boots asked. "Yes I do, if you want you guys can come over sometime to have some milk and cookie," Clara said grinning. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Mush asked staring into her brown eyes. Clara blushed "Actually I don't" she shyly stated. Mush smiled at this response, so did many of the other newsies. "I see you all have become acquainted with each other," Jack teased. "Yeah Jack she's a real nice girl" Crutchy stated smiling. "Do all of you think that?" Jack asked all the newsies. "Yeah" All the newsies said at once. "No" Racetrack and David shouted. Clara frowned at the response; she was hoping that everyone did like her. "Don't mind them," Jack whispered to her. "Well what are you all standing here for, we got to carry the banner, lets go" David shouted in a cold tone. All the newsies started shouting headlines. Jack and Clara walked out together. "So where did you find your clothes" Jack asked eyeing her clothes. She was wearing a patched skirt with a white blouse, and wore a gray newsie cap. "Oh this, I just found it in my drawer, Les let me borrow his cap" Clara explained. "Oh, okay if you want to sell papers you should hike your skirt a little higher" Jack told her grinning. Clara stared at him in disbelief "I am not going to hike my skirt up". "If you want to sell papers you will" Jack told her. Clara stopped and placed her papers down on the pavement and she slowly rolled up her skirt so that it was three inches above the knee. "Their happy" Clara angrily stated. Jack looked down at her legs, they where nice and smooth looking. "Yeah" He said bashfully. Jack looked around and spotted two high school boys. "Okay you see those guys over their" Jack asked pointing to the high school boys. Clara looked and spotted them "Yeah". "Okay I want you to strut over there and start flirting with them" Jack casually stated. "What" Clara shouted in disbelief. "Go do it" Jack snarled. Clara strutted over to were the guys where standing. The guys stared at her. "Hi" She said in a soft flirts voice. "Hey" they all said at once staring at her legs. "How about you hot guys buying a paper from little old me" she flirted fluttering her eyelashes. They started sweating and began to dig into their pockets. "Here" one guy said handing her a dime. "Oh, I don't have change" Clara said giving him a sad puppy look. "That's okay you can keep the change" he enthusiastically exclaimed. Clara gave him a smile and handed him the paper. "Here, you can keep the change" a tall blonde guy said handing her a nickel. Clara gave him a wink and handed him a paper. Jack continued to sell his papers while waiting for Clara to finish hers. She continued to flirt with the guys. "Maybe I'll see you guys around" Clara softly stated giving them a wink. The guys began to blush and sweat all over. "Yeah maybe" they both said at once. She slowly walked away towards where Jack was standing. She punched him in the arm. "I can't believe you actually made me do that, I have never been so humiliated in my life". Jack began to laugh. "Hey nobody said being a newsie was going to be easy". They began to walk around. Jack was a pro at selling papers, he lied about the headlines, but he called it improving the truth. Clara on the other hand didn't know how to improve the truth so she decided that flirting and crying where the best way to sell papers. "Your getting good at this, you only have two more papers" Jack grinned. "Yeah, but you have none" Clara informed him. "Yeah, but I have been selling papers longer" He explained. Clara walked over to a woman and started crying "Miss please buy a paper, my mother is sick, I need to work to keep her alive". The women felt sorry for her and gave her a dime for the two papers. Clara walked away and smiled at Jack. "Done" She happily stated. "Want to go to Tibby's for a drink all the other newsie will be there" Jack asked grinning. "Sure" Clara smiled. They headed towards Tibby's. Clara could hear a lot of screaming and laughing inside. Jack opened the door for her and was suddenly met with silence. Inside she could see that all the newsies where staring at her, then their eyes slowly went down to her legs. They smiled and slowly began whistling. Clara blushed and quickly unrolled her skirt down to its original length, under her knees. "Hey Jack where did the chick come from" a guy with a patch asked. "Her name is Clara and she'll be working with us," Jack shouted. "She's a rich girl to be exact," Racetrack informed them. The room became silent again. "What did you say Race" Itey asked. "You heard what I said she's a rich girl," Racetrack yelled. "Why is she selling papers then" Itey asked curious. "Cause she's a bimbo" Race concluded. Clara walked over to where Race was sitting. "Who you calling a bimbo" Clara asked teeth and fist clenched. "You" Race announced. Clara pulled her hand back and socked Race in the cheek and slowly walked away. The newsie all began to shout and crowd around. Race jumped out of his seat and grabbed Clara around the wrist. "Why I outa" Race said clenching his fist. "You outa what, huh" Clara asked staring at Race. "Okay break it up," Jack said walking over to Race and Clara. Race stared at Clara and released her hand. "Your not worth it" Race said walking back to his seat. "No your just scared" Clara shouted after him. Race turned around and shook his head. Jack pulled Clara outside. "What was that all about" Jack asked her shocked. "Well he deserved it, he called me a bimbo" Clara said defending herself. "I would think a high class girl like you would have class" Jack grinned. "So you think a rich girl can't fight" Clara asked. "Not anymore" Jack remarked. They both laughed. Clara looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. "Oh no" Clara whined. "What" Jack asked curious? "I have to go, see you tomorrow" Clara said running towards home. Jack stared at her as she ran out of site. "Hey Jack are you going to come inside" Specs asked from the door. "Yeah" Jack said walking towards the door". "Where's Clara" Specs asked looked around. "Off to her warm bed" Jack stated.  
  
A/N: okay the next chap will have Clara talking to less, I'm tired right know. Please review. 


	3. Forced Marriage

A/n: thanks for the review. Please read and review people.  
  
  
  
"So how many papers did you sell?" Les asked grinning. "Keep it down, I'm not supposed to be selling papers" Clara whispered. "Oh sorry, how many did you sell" Les whispered. "Twenty" Clara smiled. "That's pretty good for a beginner," Les whispered. "Jack helped me, your brother seemed mad that I actually went" Clara said a little sad. "Don't worry he's like that all the time" Les said cheering Clara up. Clara smiled. "How are you doing" Clara asked looking at his leg. "Okay, Ruth mad me cookies today" Les said pointing at the pile of cookies next to his bed. "Mmmmm" Clara responded. "Well I better change before father comes home," Clara said getting up from the bed. "What does your father do" Les asked curious. "He's a business man," Clara explained. "Oh, so what's his business" Les asked still curious. "That's none of your business" Clara laughed. "Oh" Les said a little hurt. "Go to bed" Clara said tucking him in. "Okay" Les yawned. Clara stared at him for a minute then closed the door to the room.  
  
"Miss where were you all day" Ruth asked angrily. "Me, I was at the library," Clara quickly answered. "Library, what were you doing their with those dirty clothes" Ruth asked looking at her. Clara looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was still wearing her newsie clothes. "Oh this, it's a new fashion trend, do you like" Clara quickly responded. "NO I don't, not the least bit" Ruth huffed "Tomorrow you will wear your nice clean clothes, is that clear" Ruth asked eyeing her. "Yes" Clara said trying to muffle her giggle. Ruth nodded and walked towards the kitchen downstairs.  
  
She quickly turned around "I almost forgot a Mr. Griffin called" Ruth said smiling. Clara frowned "Thank you Ruth" she silently responded. "What does Matt want?" Clara thought to herself. Clara walked to her room at the end of the hall. She grabbed her pajama on her nice silk bed and headed towards the shower. "Nothing like a nice shower" Clara said out loud to herself. She started scrubbing, shampooing herself. All she could think about was Jack. His handsome face and muscular body kept appearing in her mind. "Why am I thinking about him?" Clara thought. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She opened the bathroom door and was just about to step into her room when she saw Matt sitting on her bed. "Ahhhhhhhh, what are you doing in my room" Clara yelled. Matt looked at her and smiled. Clara hugged her towel and gave him a disgusted look. "Who let you I here" Clara yelled. "I let myself in here" He grinned, pointing to the open window. "Well maybe you should let yourself out," Clara growled. "Is that any way to treat your future husband?" he asked in a fake hurt tone. "You are not my future husband" Clara yelled. Clara backed into the bathroom and locked the door. "Creep" Clara yelled. "I love you to babe" Matt answered back, laughing. Clara began to cry; she knew that it was true. He was her future husband.  
  
Her father was in very bad dept before she was born. He promised Matt's father that he would give him his daughter only if he made him partner of his company and pay off his depts. Matt's father agreed and know she has to marry Matt in order to keep her fathers promise. She knew that her father felt guilty for forcing her to marry somebody she didn't love, but he told her that it was the only way to keep them off the street. Clara knew that it was true, but she still felt angry. "Anything is better than marrying him" Clara thought to herself angrily. She wiped away the tears and began to dress. "Bastard" She softly said to herself. She knew that Matt would be waiting for her to come out. Clara grabbed a robe and slowly opened the door.  
  
She was right; Matt was still their staring at her. He walked over to her. Everybody she knew told her she was the luckiest girl in the world. Her friends didn't understand why she didn't like him. He had the silkiest blonde hair that moved in the wind. He had a smile that could brighten any day, but there was a mysterious aspect to it also. He was tall and built. He constantly bragged about how he worked out twice a day. All the other girls drooled all over him, but not Clara. Matt himself never understood why Clara didn't like him. Everything he tried just made her mad.  
  
He attempted to hug her, but she pushed him away. "Let me remind you we are not married yet" She yelled, "Even if we where I still wouldn't touch you," she added. He laughed. He loved it when she got mad. Clara sat on her bed. Matt walked over and sat next to her and leaned in to kiss her. Clara got up and walked to the window. Matt got up and followed her. "I think you better leave," Clara said glaring at him. "Not without a kiss" He grinned. Clara smiled she leaned in to kiss him, but instead slapped him in the face. "Get out" Clara yelled. Matt placed his hand onto his cheek; he knew that it was turning red. He glared at her for a second and smiled. "You'll learn to respect me soon enough" he enthusiastically remarked and climbed out the window. "Clara slapped the window shut and locked it. "Bastard" Clara yelled. She plopped onto her bed and silently cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry if it's short. Next chap will be longer. Review please. 


	4. Getting good

A/N: well here's the next chap. please read and review, thanks.  
  
  
  
"Miss get up, get up" Ruth yelled, shaking Clara. "Huh, what" Clara asked sheepishly. "It's already 8:00 miss" Ruth yelled. Clara jumped out of bed. "What, oh no" Clara said running to the bathroom. "Remember your eating dinner at the Griffins tonight" Ruth called to Clara. Clara frowned, she had forgotten about that.  
  
She remembered that Ruth had told her not to wear her dirty clothes. She quickly grabbed her school bag and shoved her clothes into it. "Their" Clara smiled. She decided she better wear her best summer dress, to make it look as though she was going for a walk. "Ruth I'm going to the library again, but I'll be back before we leave for the Griffins" Clara informed her. Ruth eyed her with a suspicious look. "Okay, but be sure you're here by 7:00 sharp" Ruth warned her. "I will" Clara said cheerfully.  
  
Clara ran to the distribution office as fast as she could go, she knew she was late, but being late was better than not being their at all. "Where have you been?" Jack questioned. "Woke up late" Clara said breathing hard. "Well next time wake up earlier" Jack yelled. "Here" Jack said giving her a pile of papers "I got your papers" he added. He looked at her and noticed that she was wearing a clean yellow dress. "Your going to sell papers like that," Jack asked smiling. "Huh" Clara questioned looking down. "Oh, I brought my other clothes, is their a bathroom or a changing room" Clara asked looking around. "Follow me" Jack said walking. Clara walked beside him. "We're we going" Clara asked. "You'll see" Jack grinned.  
  
They walked a couple of blocks until they reached a building that had a sign that said Newsie Lodging House in big gold letters. "You can change inside" Jack said walking into the building. "Heya Jack, what is she doing here?" Racetrack asked looking at Clara. "She needs to change" Jack whispered. Mush ran down the stairs and stopped at the site of Clara. He whistled. Clara blushed. "Looking good," Mush yelled staring at her. "Thanks, I guess" Clara answered back. "Follow me" Jack said walking up the stairs. They creaked every time Clara and Jack walked. "So this is where you live," Clara asked spying a dead rat at the top of the stairs. "It might not be as nice as your place, but its home" Jack grinned. They walked into a room that had rows of bunk beds with their sheets all over the place. She noticed that their where also rows of sinks and stalls at the end of the room. Their where about three guys inside shaving or dressing. Clara blushed when she noticed that one of the guys didn't have his shirts on. "All of you out" Jack yelled. "What for Jack" a tall newsie asked. "Yeah Jack what for" the other two asked together. "Cause I say so" Jack yelled. They spotted Clara staring at them, with her cheeks red. "Who's the girl?" the tall one asked. "Her names Clara" Jack stated. The other two smiled and nodded. "Okay all of you out" Jack yelled again. They all marched out with Jack following behind them and closed the door. Clara looked around, she suddenly felt bad and ashamed. While she was sleeping in her nice warm bed, the newsies slept in a dump. Clara carefully took out her clothes and began to dress. She neatly put her dress into her bag.  
  
Clara decided that she should tidy up the place a little. I mean even though you slept in a dump it didn't mean you had to live like it. She began making their beds and placing their dirty clothes into a pile in the corner. She found a pair of underwear under one of the beds. "ewww" Clara said screwing up her face. Clara looked around the room. "Hmmm it's not completely clean, but it's better" Clara thought to herself. "Are you done yet," Jack asked. "Geez girls take so long to change" Jack added. The other newsies nodded. Clara opened the door. "Okay, lets go sell papers" Clara said cheerfully. Jack stepped into the room. His eyes began to wander. "What did you do?" Jack asked shocked. "I cleaned, is that a problem" Clara asked. The three other newsies stepped in and looked as shock as Jack. "Okay, lets go" Clara stated climbing down the stairs. Jack stepped out of the room and followed Clara. "Why did you do that for" Jack asked curious. "It was dirty" Clara answered.  
  
"Extra read all about it dead body found in sewer," Jack yelled calling the headlines. Clara didn't feel like selling papers. She was worried about the dinner. Jack glanced over at her. "What's wrong" Jack asked. "Huh, oh nothing" Clara said forcing a smile. "Doesn't seem like nothing to me" Jack tried again. "It's nothing," she stated again. "Okay" Jack responded. They walked in silence. Jack waited for Clara to talk about it, but she just stared off into space. "I don't think were going to sell anymore papers today, lets head over to Tibby's" Jack suggested. "Okay" Clara said uneasily. "This time please try not to hurt anybody," Jack said sarcastically. They both laughed.  
  
Tibby's was almost empty except for a few newsies sitting at a corner booth. "Two drinks" Jack called. They sat down at a booth far away from the other newsies. Tibby brought them their drink. Clara looked up and met Jacks gazing eyes. "What" Clara asked? "Nothing" Jack responded turning his gaze to the other newsies.  
  
One of the newsies stood up and walked over to them. "Heya Jack" she greeted. "Hey Duchess" Jack smiled. "Hey" Duchess said to Clara. "Hi" Clara smiled. "What's your name" Duchess asked. "Clara" Clara responded. "So you're the girl everybody's been talking about, I hear your rich" Duchess smirked. "Um yeah" Clara whispered. Duchess turned to Jack. "Spot wants to see you," She announced. " Spot, what for" Jack asked suspiciously. Duchess shrugged. "Alright" Jack responded. Duchess returned to the other newsies. They all turned to look at Clara and started whispering. Jack got up "Want to take a visit to Brooklyn" he asked. "Sure" Clara said getting up.  
  
"I've never been to Brooklyn" Clara said after a few minutes of silence. They started walking over the Brooklyn Bridge. "Hey, I want to show you something" Jack said walking over to the side of the bridge. He stopped and started yelling over the bridge. Clara could hear an eco. "Oh, wow, can I try" Clara said standing next to him. "Sure" Jack grinned. Clara leaned over and yelled a hello. She could hear her voice saying it over and over. "We better continue" Jack said walking away. Clara walked beside him. Inside she could feel her heart beating. She never felt this way before about anybody.  
  
"Where do you think your going Kelly" a tall boy asked getting out of the water. "Who's the girl?" another boy asked frowning. Clara blushed, all the guys where in their undergarments. "Well if it ain't Jack be nimble Jack be quick?" a boy said looking down at them. "Spot I see you moved up in the world" Jack said spitting into his hand. Spot came down and spit into his hand and shook Jacks. Spot looked over at Clara and grinned. "Oh, Spot this is Clara, Clara this is Spot Conlons the leader of the Brooklyn newsies" Jack said scratching his head. Spot gave her a frown. "Clara, so you're the rich girl I'm hearing about" Spot smirked. Clara shot him an evil look. "So what if I'm rich," Clara snapped. Spot grinned "Jack, what is this some sort of joke" Spot asked. "No Joke" Jack said grinning. Spot turned to Clara "What are you selling papers for". "I'm helping a friend," Clara informed him. "A friend, hear that boys she's helping a friend" Spot smirked. The other newsie laughed. Clara did something that nobody would have down in their right mind; she took her hand and slapped him hard. Clara's expression changed in a heartbeat. She covered her mouth in shock "I'm so sorry" Clara said quickly. Spot, Jack and the other newsies glared at her. "Are you alright?" Clara asked touching his face. Spot pushed her hand away. Spot pulled his hand back to slap her, but then something unexpected happened Clara flinched, then fainted. Spot looked down at her still body. Jack ran towards her and started shaking her. "Clara wake up" Jack screamed. Spot kept staring a little shocked. Jack carried her into the Brooklyn Lodging house and placed her onto one of the beds. Spot and the other newsies followed. Spot could hear whispers going around saying he scared her to death. Spot turned around "She's not dead" he yelled. Silence filled the room, nobody moved or said anything. Spot turned to Jack "She's not dead right" Spot asked a little scared. "No, I don't think so, she probably fainted" Jack said looking at Clara's face. "Somebody go get David, he'll know" Jack yelled. A couple of the newsies ran towards the Manhattan Lodging House.  
  
"David, David" they yelled. "What" David asked coming out of the lodging house. "Hurry come, the girl is dead" one of them huffed. "No she's fainted" another corrected him. "Who fainted" David asked curious. "Just come," they urged. David followed them to the Brooklyn lodging house. "Good Davey you came" Jack said relieved. David looked at the figure on the bed. "Clara, what happened" David asked shocked. "She just dropped" Jack said calmly. David checked her pulse. "Well she's alive and breathing" David informed them. Spot sighed with relief. Clara suddenly opened her eyes and saw Jack and David Staring at her. She got up a little shock. "Where am I" Clara asked looking around the room. "Your in Brooklyn" Jack informed her. Suddenly it all started coming back to Clara. "Oh" Clara said grinning. Then it hit her, the dinner. "Oh no, what time is it" Clara asked franticly. "6:45" one of the newsies yelled. Clara jumped out of bed and started towards the door, but stumbled. Jack came to her aid "Where do you think your going" Jack asked curious. "I got to get home" Clara said scared. "You can't, your still a little wobbly" Jack informed her, helping her to her feet. "You don't understand I have to get home," Clara repeated. Jack stared at her "What's your hurry" Jack asked curious. "I just do" Clara stated. "That's not a good reason," Jack informed her. Clara decided that he wasn't going to let her leave, so she decided to run for it. "Hey" Jack yelled after her. "Sorry" Clara yelled back. Clara fell then quickly picked herself up, she didn't care she had to get home. Jack started running after her, but was stopped by Spot. "Let her go" Spot said. Jack pushed Spot aside and continued to run after her.  
  
"Ruth" Clara yelled from the door. Ruth looked at her and noticed she was wearing the dirty clothes again. "Where are your other clothes, wait, tell me later hurry get ready, you'll be late" Ruth shouted. "What about father" Clara asked. "He said he'll meet you their" Ruth informed her. Clara sighed and ran upstairs. She quickly took a shower. She though about Jack, he worried about her. "I wonder" Clara thought. Ruth had already laid out her dress and shoes. Clara quickly got dressed and looked her self in the mirror. It was a plain black spaghetti strap dress. She really hated wearing a nice dress for Matt. He didn't deserve her. Ruth came in and did Clara's hair and make up. "How do I look?" Clara asked turning around. "Like your mother" Ruth explained. Clara smiled. By the time she was ready and done it was 7:30. "Oh no Father will be mad" Clara moaned. Ruth opened the front door to a waiting cab. "Be good" Ruth warned. "I will" Clara smiled. Jack spotted her in a distance. He frowned, she was wearing a dress and seemed like she was going somewhere important. "I wonder where she's going," he thought to himself. He followed the cab to a very big home. He spotted her getting out the cab. She waited a second before ringing the doorbell. "I wonder," he thought. Jack decided that he needed to know what they where doing inside so he jumped the wall and looked through a window. Inside he could see Clara talking to a lady.  
  
"Hello dear" Mrs. Griffin greeted. "I'm very sorry I'm late," Clara said. "Don't worry about it dear" Mrs. Higgins smiled. Clara's father gave her a stern look. Clara looked away; she hated it when he gave her that look. Clara sat down in an empty seat across from Matt, but next to her father. Matt grinned at her. Clara frowned. Her father nudged her in the arm. Clara looked over at her father. He gave another stern look "please try to be nice," he whispered. Clara forced a smile. She could tell that they had waited for her to come before they served dinner by Mr. Griffin's attitude. "Bring the dinner," he growled. Then turned to Clara's father "Arthur, next time please tell your daughter to be on time" he snapped. Clara blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sure she has a good reason" Her father exclaimed. "Right, Clara" her father asked. "Uh huh, I mean yes," Clara quickly corrected. "Mind telling us the reason" Matt asked grinning. Clara shot him an evil look. "I was at the Library doing some reading and I lost track of time," Clara said convincingly. "See darling she was doing some reading" Mrs. Griffin said defending Clara. Mr. Griffin mumbled to himself. "Oh really, well I was at the library and I didn't see you" Matt said. She knew he was seeking revenge for the other day. "You at the library" Clara laughed. "I came to visit you and Ruth told me that you where at the library, so I thought I'd take a visit" Matt smirked. "Well I was there" Clara said defending herself. "Matt, honey if she said she was their she was there" Mrs. Griffin grinned. They ate their dinner in silence. Matt kept staring at Clara. "You look lovely tonight" Matt said breaking the silence. "Thank you" Clara forced out. "Yes very lovely" he added staring at her. Clara frowned " You don't look to bad yourself" She smirked. "I know" Matt said sarcastically. "Can I be excused" Clara asked getting up. "No you may not" Clara's father yelled. Clara sat back down. "You will get up when you are told to" he added. Silence fell over the room; only the sound of dishes being cleared was heard.  
  
Jack stared at Clara through the window; he had heard everything that was being said.  
  
Desert was served. "I made this myself," Mrs. Griffin said proudly. "It looks delicious" Clara said warmly. "I agree mother," Matt said still staring at Clara. Clara took a bite of the cherry pie. Clara's face brightened it tasted delicious. "It's an old family recipe," Mrs. Griffins continued. "Maybe you can teach me sometime" Clara said. "Well of course, all Griffin women need to know the recipe" Mrs. Griffin grinned. Clara frowned at the remark; she had no intention of becoming a Griffin. Matt grinned. " Arthur would you like to have a cigar," Mr. Griffin asked. "Sure, Clara you maybe excused" He said getting up. Mrs. Griffin decided it was time for her to get ready for bed. "I'll be upstairs if you need me," she announced. Clara got up and walked to the living room. Matt followed her. Clara sat down and stared at him. He sat down and put his arms around her. Jack got angry with this. He realized that he was getting jealous. What did the lady mean when she said Griffin women. Jack was so confused.  
  
Clara got up and opened the door to the backyard. He followed her. Jack hid so that they couldn't see him, but he could see them. "Stop following me" Clara yelled. "You weren't at the library" Matt smirked. "Yes I was" Clara said defending herself. "The library's close today" Matt laughed. Clara frowned; she knew he had caught her. "If you knew that, then why didn't you say anything at dinner" Clara asked. "I could have, but I thought I'd save you the embarrassment" Matt said slyly. "Really, when did you start that" Clara laughed. "Just tell me where you where" Matt asked leaning in. "That's none of your business" Clara snapped. "I think it is" Matt smirked leaning in closer. He pulled her close and kissed her. Clara fought to get him off, but he just held her tighter. She stomped his foot. He released her. Clara slapped him "Jerk" Clara yelled. "I know you liked that" Matt smiled going back inside.  
  
Clara walked to the far end of the garden and began to cry. She suddenly heard a rustling sound. "Who's their" Clara asked scared. Jack appeared. "Jack" Clara asked, "What are you doing here". "I followed you" Jack said casually. Clara began to wipe away her tears "I got something in my eye" she laughed. "I saw what happened" Jack informed her. Clara stopped "oh". "Who's the guy?" Jack asked. "He's my future husband" Clara said starting to cry again. Jack walked over to her and sat next to her. "What do you mean?" Jack continued to ask. She told him about the arrangement with her father and Mr. Higgins. "That's terrible" Jack said angrily. Jack put his arm around her. Clara looked and saw that Jack really did care. Jack leaned in closer and kissed her. Clara didn't stop him instead she kissed back. They didn't see Matt standing their watching them. Getting angrier by the second. He walked away decide ding he wouldn't do anything right know, but confront her later. "Clara it's time to go home" her father called. Clara pulled back and smiled at Jack. "Thanks for listening" Clara said getting up. Jack smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow" Clara said walking away. "Bye" Jack called. He watched her go into the house. He lay on the bench looking up at the stars.  
  
A/n: hope you liked. Please review. 


	5. Really good

A/N: thanks for the review guys.  
  
  
  
Clara woke up that morning all refreshed and happy, but began to become sad. "Would Jack have told the other newsies or would he just pretend it never happened?" Clara frowned at the idea of Jack ignoring the incident. She really liked Jack and she hoped that he liked her too. Clara rose from her bed and got ready.  
  
"Clara" Les yelled. Clara quickly got dressed and ran to lesses aid. "What" Clara asked scared? Les began to laugh, "I can walk, and it doesn't hurt" les giggled and started walking around the room. Clara smiled then her face became sad. Les looked at her. "What's wrong" Les asked curious. "Oh nothing" Clara said trying to hold her tears inside. "Are you sure?" Les asked again. "It's just when you leave, I won't have to work and I won't have anybody to talk to at home" Clara said beginning to cry. "Don't cry Clara, you can still sell papers and I can visit you if you want" Les said trying to cheer Clara up. "Really" Clara said wiping away her tears. "Sure" Les said laughing, "Where else am I going to get cookies and milk?" he added. Clara laughed. "Wait here, I got you a present for when you left" Clara said running to her room. In a second she was back holding a gift- wrapped box. "This is for you," she said handing him the box. "What is it" Les asked excited. "Open it and you'll see" Clara said grinning. Les began to tear the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a nice new suit and newsie cap. "Do you like it" Clara asked curious. Les took it out and held it up "Wow" Les said smiling. "Is that a yes?" Clara asked giggling. Les nodded his head to happy to speak. "I also got a present for your family" Clara said. Clara looked at her clock. "We better be going or we'll be late" Clara smiled. "Can I wear it" Les asked still looking at the clothes. "Of course you can" Clara laughed "But hurry," she added.  
  
Jack woke up that morning thinking of Clara. "Did she kiss me because she was vulnerable or was it a real kiss"? Jack pondered about this. He really wanted Clara to be his girl, but he wasn't sure if she liked him. "She's a rich girl, why would she like a street scum like me," Jack thought to himself. "Hey Jack is Clara okay" David asked from the doorway. "Sure" Jack said "Why" he asked curious. "No, she just left in a hurry yesterday after she fainted and all" David quickly answered. Jack got up from the bed and got ready for another day of selling papers. "Hey Jack, why did you come back so late last night" Racetrack asked suspiciously. "I was doing something," Jack snapped back. "Like what" racetrack continued. "That's only me to know" Jack snapped again. Racetrack figured something was up, but didn't want Jack to get angry with him.  
  
"Les are you ready," Clara yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah" Les said running down. "Wow look at you" Clara smiled. Ruth came over and looked at les. "A real gentlemen" she whispered to herself. Then she looked over at Clara and noticed that she was wearing her dirty clothes again. "Fashion trend or not, you are not wearing that out" Ruth said crossing her arms. "Come on Ruth" Clara begged. "No, not over my dead body" Ruth huffed. Clara decided that it wouldn't do any good arguing. She ran upstairs and put on her clean red skirt and white blouse. She grabbed her clothes and shoved it into a bag. She came downstairs all neat and clean. "And what is in the bag" Ruth asked angrily. "Some books" Clara lied. Ruth grabbed the bag and looked inside. She frowned. "You're not taking this out" Ruth remarked. "But Ruth" Clara whined. "No, should I tell your father" Ruth threatened. Clara quickly took the bag off. "That's better" Ruth said taking the bag "I think I better throw these clothes out" Ruth said caring the bag to the kitchen. Clara frowned. Les and Clara walked out of the home into a waiting cab.  
  
When they arrived at Lesses home Clara got on her knees. "Les promise me you'll visit me" Clara said tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry, I will" Les said beginning to cry himself. "Here take these" Clara said handing him the bags of presents. "Your not coming inside" Les asked. "No I better not, theirs a letter inside" She said going back into the cab. She waved him a good bye.  
  
Les walked into the home. "Les, is that you" his mother asked running to him. They both began to cry. "What's all this" She asked looking at the bags. "Clara bought presents for us" Les said wiping away his tears. "What a kind soul" his mother said holding her hand to her chest. "Les" Sarah screamed coming to him. "Sarah" he said hugging her. "We missed you," she continued. "Tell us about your stay" Sarah said looking at the presents.  
  
Clara quickly wiped away here tears. She paid the cab driver and slowly made her way to the Lodging house. "May I help you" Mr. Kloppan asked. "Yes, is Jack here" Clara asked. "Yeah he's here," Racetrack yelled. Clara turned around. "Could you tell him to come down," Clara asked smiling. "No" Racetrack said frowning. Clara frowned at this "Why do you hate me" Clara asked with tears in her eyes. Racetrack looked at her. "Because people like you make me sick," he said hurtfully. "What do you mean people like me" Clara asked angrily. "You're just a rich little girl and you'll always be a rich little girl," Racetrack yelled. "So" Clara answered. "So why don't you go back to your nice house and leave us working boys alone" Racetrack snapped. "What if I say no" Clara said glaring at him. "Then I'll make you" Racetrack threatened getting up. "Make me, how are you going to make me" Clara asked. "Nobody likes you, so leave," Racetrack continued. "Is that so" Clara said tears streaming down her face.  
  
Jack walked down when heard screaming. "What's going on" Jack asked "Clara" Jack asked shocked. "Nothing" Clara said walking outside. Jack grabbed her arm. "What's wrong" Jack asked again. "It's nothing" Clara repeated wiping away her tears " I just came to say I'm not working here anymore" Clara added. "What do you mean?" Jack asked, "Did Racetrack say anything" Jack asked getting angry. Clara fell silent. Jack turned to Racetrack "What did you say" he screamed. "Jack she doesn't belong here" Racetrack said calmly. "And you do" Jack snapped. "She's just a rich girl," Racetrack said trying to defend himself. Jack walked over to him was about to punch him. Clara ran in front of Racetrack. "Don't Jack" Clara said. Jack put his hand down. Racetrack looked at Clara in shock, after what he said to her she still defended him. Clara grabbed Jacks and pulled him outside. "Why did you stop me?" Jack asked. "Fighting is not going to make things better" Clara said, "The reason I'm not going to sell papers is because les got better" Clara said smiling. "Oh" Jack said saddened. "But if you want me to still come and help out I will" Clara said. Jack smiled "I'd like that". Clara smiled "I can clean and buy food for you guys" Clara added. "You don't have to do that," Jack said frowning. "I want to" Clara grinned. She came close to him and kissed him. She pulled back and looked at his face, he smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was a deep kiss. "Hey" Mush yelled coming out. Clara and Jack pulled back, and stared at Mush. "What's going on?" Mush asked. Jack smiled "Why Mush I'd think that you out of all people would know what we where doing" Jack smirked. Clara blushed. "Are you two together or something?" Mush asked sadly. Jack stared blankly not sure what the answer was. He turned to Clara "Well are we" Jack asked. Clara smiled "Will this answer your question?" she said leaning in and kissing him. She pulled back to see Jack's happy face. "Yup" Jack answered grinning. Mush just stared; he turned and ran inside to tell the others. Specs looked out the window and blew a whistle. Clara blushed. "Want to help me sell papers" Jack asked holding her hand. "I'd love to" Clara smiled. They walked off hand in hand.  
  
A/n: sorry for the short chap, next one will be longer. 


	6. Short but sweet

A/n: thanks for the comment, I'll try to be more aware of what they wear. I read somebody elses fiction and it said they wore skirts and stuff, sex appeal. I'll try to do more research. Please read and review. I always appreciate comments, only helpful comments please. If you flame me I'll just flame you back.  
  
Clara and Jack sat on the roof of the lodging house, looking out into the silent city. Jack had his arm around Clara and Clara laid her head on his shoulder. The stars where out and seemed more beautiful than before. "What will the other's say about us being together" Clara asked looking into Jack's eyes. "Who cares what they think, all that matters is what we think" Jack grinned. Clara smiled and closed her eyes. She felt at peace with Jack. Jack looked at Clara. Her face seemed do peaceful and beautiful. Jack looked out into the night. He saw a shooting star shoot by. "I wish things can stay like this forever" Jack whispered. Clara opened her eyes and looked into Jack's. "What" Jack asked, grinning. "Nothing" Clara smiled. She turned her attention to the rising sun. "Isn't it beautiful" Clara said. Jack looked at the sunrise. "It has never been more beautiful than it is right know" Jack answered. Clara smiled, Jack at first glance didn't seem like a romantic type, but inside he was. "I should be getting home" Clara said getting up. "I'll walk you" Jack said getting up as well. "I'd like that" Clara smiled.  
  
A/n: okay this is really short, sorry, couldn't think of anything else to write. 


	7. fathers order

A/N: I suddenly had the inspiration to write again. Sorry it took so long.  
  
"Where were you" Clara's father yelled. Clara stared blankly at the floor. "I won't ask you again, Where were you" He yelled louder. "I was just walking around thinking" Clara whispered. "Walking around thinking, Walking around thinking" he repeated still yelling. "Yes walking around thinking" Clara said getting angry. "From now on you will stay in this house, is that clear" He announced. "But father, that's not fair" Clara whined "What's not fair is having your father worry about his daughter day in and day out" He yelled. Clara silently cried how could her father do this to her. "Now go to your room," he yelled pointing to the stairs. Clara silently walked towards the stairs, ever step made her heart break. Her father silently looked at her walk upstairs he felt angry and sad at the same time. "Where did I go wrong?" He asked himself.  
  
Clara flung herself on her bed and cried. At the moment she didn't hate anybody as much as she hated her father. Ruth came into her room and sat on her bed. "Miss please don't cry" Ruth pleaded. "How can I not cry, my father treats me like an animal" Clara said tears streaming down her face. "That's not true, your father just worries about you" Ruth assured her. Clara knew Ruth was right. "He's scared that you'll run off with somebody that isn't right for you" Ruth continued. "Mr. Griffin will make a good husband for you Clara, you'll see" Ruth said rising from the bed. "No he won't Ruth, no he won't" Clara whispered. Ruth closed the door to Clara's room. Clara fell asleep, but woke at the sound of her window opening. Clara quickly turned on her light to see Matt standing by the window. He smiled warmly at her. "So I see your home safe," Matt said still smiling. Clara turned her gaze away from him. Matt continued, "I know you where with that boy". Clara turned her gaze back looking shocked, but quickly pretended like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't give me that look," Matt said. "What look" Clara asked looking innocent. "Don't play innocent with me" Matt yelled. "I saw you at the garden kissing him" continued. Clara looked down. She knew he knew. "So why aren't you running to my father with this information" Clara asked. "I could, but what's the fun of doing that" he smirked. "Fun" Clara asked. "Yeah fun" he smirked "What kind of fun?" Clara asked suspiously. He grinned a wicked grin. She continued to eye him suspiously. "Well what do you have in mind?" Clara asked not wanting to know the answer. "I was thinking for starters you could give me a kiss" he smirked. Clara thought about it for a minute, should she, or would it be better for him to tell her father, but she knew that her father would track Jack down. Clara slowly rose from the bed and walked over to Matt. Matt smiled; he was finally getting what he wanted. Clara stood in front of him. "No" Clara whispered "No" Matt yelled "Yes, no" she repeated "You'd rather me tell than you give me a kiss" Matt asked "It'll start out as a kiss but then you'll ask for something more" Clara yelled. He smirked "You know me so well". Matt grabbed her and forced a kiss. Clara began to struggle, she tried to squirm away but his grip was to tight. After what seemed like infinity he let go. Clara glared at him. She pulled her hand back in order to slap him, but Matt grabbed her arm before she could strike. Matt twisted her arm and Clara fell. She slowly began to cry from the pain. "Don't try that again" he smirked. He let go of her. Clara glared at him tears streaming down her face. "Do you like making my life miserable" Clara asked. "What" Matt asked surprised? "Do you like making my life miserable" She repeated "You're the one making your own life miserable" Matt responded "Why can't you just respect me". "Why can't you tell your father that you don't want to marry me?" Clara asked, still crying. "Why would I tell him that, Clara you may think I hate you, but I don't" Matt said. Clara looked up surprised. "Matt theirs a ton of other girls who would love to marry you" Clara stated. "I know, I just don't can't understand why you don't want to marry me," Matt asked. "I love somebody else" Clara said, wiping away her tears. "That street scum, you'd rather marry him than me" Matt asked angrily "He's not street scum and yes I'd marry him over you" Clara yelled. "You know well as I do that your father made a promise," Matt stated. "That's the only reason why I'm marrying you" Clara said, getting up. "Well your going to have to get used to being my wife" Matt smirked. "We'll be married, but I'll never be your wife and I'll never respect you" Clara yelled. "You'll learn" Matt smirked. "Get out" Clara whispered. Matt decided that it was time he did leave. "Bye, darling" He laughed. Clara slammed the window behind him. She flung herself on her bed and wept herself to sleep.  
  
A/n: well next chappy will be very exciting, maybe. Please review. 


	8. running away

A/N: thanks for the review. Sorry it takes so long for me to update.  
  
Clara woke up that morning with a headache the size of New York. "Awwww" She groaned. Her headache didn't make her forget what her father said last night. "From now on you will stay in this house, is that clear" He announced. This played over and over again in her head. Clara gazed outside and realized that it still was dark it would be a couple of more hours before her father would wake up. Clara grabbed a suitcase under her bed and quickly began packing it with clothes and other assortment of stuff when she realized that she couldn't fit everything into her suitcase. "I guess I'll only take the most important things with me" Clara exclaimed. She dumped everything inside the suitcase out. She quickly scanned the room for things that she should take. Her gaze stopped at her mother's picture. "Oh mother" Clara whispered, a tear slipped from her eye "What shall I do, runaway and marry the man I love or stay and marry the man I hate". Clara grabbed the picture and carefully placed it into her suitcase. She opened her closet and found her favorite dress; it was made of red silk imported from China its sleeves drooped over the shoulders. She grabbed a couple of skirts, blouses, shoes, and her favorite hat It was a straw hat, plain and ordinary, but she loved it because it reminded her of the country side where she used to have her summer vacations. "That should be all" Clara thought to herself. She quickly got dressed into her plaid skirt and white blouse; she wore a cape over it all. She grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note  
  
Dear Ruth and father, I am no longer a little girl, that is why I have decided to run away, please don't look for me I shall be safe. I will marry Matt, never, I'm sorry father, I can't, and I love somebody else. Bye father and Ruth.  
  
Your dearest,  
  
Clara  
  
She carefully placed the note on her pillow then grabbed her suitcase and quietly walked out her door. She scanned the street, it was quiet and cold, and it must have been twenty degrees or so. She breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly walked towards the direction of the newsie-lodging house. Only stopping a few times to rest her arm from the weight of the suitcase. After what seemed thirty minutes she made it to the lodging house. She quietly tapped at the glass of the door, no answer came, she knocked a little harder. A light quickly turned on, a figure came and opened the door. It was Mr. Kropp "Who are you, what do you want" He yelled. At this the newsies woke up and one by one began to appear at the stair. Jack was the last appear and slowly came down the stairs. "Kropp what seems to be the problem?" He asked. "Well this girl came knocking at the door" Mr. Kropp said. Jack looked at the freezing figure closely and realized that it was Clara. "Clara, come in you must be cold," He yelled dragging her in. He held her close and could feel her shake from the cold. "Mush" Jack yelled "Yeah" Mush answered "Get a pail of hot water, Race you better go with him" Jack yelled. Mush Race quickly ran to get the pail of hot water. "Specs get a cup of milk or water" "Yes sir" Specs yelled. Jack let go of Clara and grabbed a chair and set Clara in it. In the light you could see her whole face was blue. Clara smiled "oh Jack" "What happened Clara, did your father kick you out" Jack asked worried "No, I ran away" Clara responded "Ran away, but why" Jack asked, Jack could see that Clara was tired. "Don't speak we can talk later". Specs came with a cup of milk with Race and Mush trudging water right after. Jack took Clara's shoes and socks off, he saw that her feet where blue also and placed her feet in the hot water. Specs gave the milk to her. "Thank you" Clara said smiling. Slowly color began to come to her face. All the newsies gathered around her curious why she had ran away from her rich life. Clara gazed at the newsies and realized that they seemed anxious to know why she had come. "I see you're all anxious to know why I'm here," Clara said smiling. "Well" They all said at once "Well I kind of got into a fight with my father he had plans for me and I didn't like them so I ran away" Clara said smiling. All the newsies seemed to accept this explanation, but Jack felt there was more to this story, but he didn't say anything. "You can stay with us Clara, is that alright with everyone" Jack asked. All the newsies nodded. They never had a girl stay at their lodging house. "Just wait a minute" Mr. Kropp yelled. "We don't have room for another person," he continued. "She can stay for awhile but she'll have to go back eventually or go find a different place". "I won't ever go back to my house" Clara informed him. "She can sleep on my bed" Jack responded. "Then where would you sleep?" Mr. Kropp asked. "Well I haven't thought about that," Jack admitted. All the newsies began to laugh. "Anyhow if you did figure it out, how would she pay for her stay, did you bring any money?" Mr. Kropp asked. Clara shook her head. "You see" Mr. Kropp said. "I can work" Clara aimed. "Well let's all go to sleep right know and figure this out in the morning" Mr. Kropp cooed. All the newsies seemed to agree and headed upstairs. Clara got up but quickly fell, her legs where still feeling the pain of walking in the cold. "Are you okay Clara" Jack asked concerned "Yeah I'm alright" Clara assured. She tried again, but quickly fell again, but this time  
  
Jack caught her. "I better carry you up" Jack said lifting her up. Clara placed her arm around his neck. He began to climb the stairs. "Jack I love you" Clara whispered in his ear. Jack smiled. "I love you to" he whispered back. When they had reached the top, all the newsies where in bed snoring soundly. He placed Clara on his bed. "Where will you sleep?" Clara asked. Jack began to scratch his head, he had no idea. "Well we could sleep together" Clara said blushing "in the same bed" She quickly added. Jack face began to turn red and so did Clara's. Jack climbed into bed beside her. They both felt a bit uncomfortable, being in the same bed together, but sleep began to consume both of them. Clara placed her arms around Jack. She leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Good night" She whispered. He turned his head towards Clara. She seemed so peaceful. "Good night" he whispered back.  
  
A/n: okay everybody press the button to review. Review. Lol. Nest chappy will come out soon hopefully. 


End file.
